Zhyun
Zhyun is a large mountanous island region located in the southern area of the Ionian Archipelago. Lore It was previously plagued by the infamous . Before the Invasion of Ionia, Zhyun was known to have its own council. Champions of Zhyun Other Related Champions * tattoos were tattooed with ink made out of Raikkon berries * and his pirate crew ransacked the temple and incurred the wrath of the Shadow Order. * was instrumental for capturing and imprisoning in Tuula prison. * was instrumental for capturing and imprisoning in Tuula prison. Locations Ionia Swirl Rocks.jpg|Swirl Rocks Ionia Swirl Rocks Altar.jpg|Swirl Rocks Altar Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 01.jpg|Yasuo's Village 1 Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 02.jpg|Yasuo's Village 2 Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 03.jpg|Yasuo's Village 3 Ghajan River Zed Comic.jpg|Ghajan River at Jyom Pass Holn Zed Comic.jpg|Holn Kotha Zed Comic.jpg|Kotha Village Nanthee Zed Comic.jpg|Nanthee Olgathee Forest Zed Comic.jpg|Olgathee Forest Sotka River Zed Comic.jpg|Sotka River near Kotha Thonx Zed Comic.jpg|Thonx * Kashuri: It is a coastal settlement located at the southern part of Zhyun island of Ionia. ** Kashuri Armories: The armories forged traditional weapons for a long time, mostly swords and bows. The war against Noxus changed that, and they began making poor copies of Piltover's hextech weapons. Now they have been 'inspired' to make new weapons harnessing the abundant magic in Ionia, like pistol-rifle. * Nanthee: A settlement located in Southern Zhyun, it is where a disguised went in search for after his return. It was heavily destroyed by Jhin's bombs which he used for his escape to Piltover. * Raikkon: A coastal settlement in the southern tip of Zhyun island of Ionia. Its native berries are used for creating quality tattoo ink mixture. was born here. * Swirl Rocks: A unique rock formation located in the northern part of Zhyun island of Ionia. * Temple of the Jagged Knife: Located in the island province of Zhyun, it is controlled by Order of Shadows. It was previously ransacked by and his pirate crew. * Tuula: A city located in the southern mountainous province of Zhyun. was initially imprisoned here by Kusho, , and . ** Tuula Prison: A highly fortified prison for one of the worst criminals in Ionia. It is the place where was imprisoned for years before being released by corrupt Ionian politicians. * Yasuo's Village: A place once ravaged by the Noxian invasion, it was once the location where warriors would learn rare Wind Techniques from masters like Elder Souma. It is the current residence of . * Zhyun Highlands: The mountainous regions of Zhyun which span from the north to the south of the island. ** Ghajan River: Located in Southern Zhyun, the Ghajan river is the area where Kusho, and finally captured . *** Jyom Pass: A fishing settlement located on the banks of the Ghajan River. This was where was captured by Kusho, , and . There is a Blossom Festival held here. ** Holn: Located in the Southern Zhyun Highlands. The Holn Mountain Road had the statue of Master Kusho, the former leader of the who banished a local demon, The Zogao. It is also the location where defeated and killed Master Althon. ** Kotha: A village settlement in the Southern Zhyun Highlands, it was destroyed and most of its inhabitants brutally murdered by during his early years as a serial killer. It is also the location where Kusho, and first witnessed brutality. The village remains in ruins to this day. ** Olgathee Forest: Located in the Zhyun Highlands, it is the place where banished a demon which terrorized the surrounding areas. ** Shual: A settlement located in Southern Zhyun Highlands, it is one the locations where and went to in search for after his return. ** Sotka River: A river that originates from the Southern Highlands of Zhyun. Near Kotha it is one of the places where was searching for after his return. A Local Blossom Festival was ravaged by Jhin's bombs used by him for his escape. ** Thonx: A settlement located in the Zhyun Highlands, its river caverns have numerous taverns and fishermen buildings. *** Kwol Tavern: A river side tavern located at the outskirts of Thonx, it is the place where and his have started their search for . * Zhyunia: located on Zhyun island of Ionia. WIldlife Kiwas Kiwas are a type of fruit that can be found on Zhyun of Ionia. Its sweetness is said to help soak solemness whenever someone is too melancholy. Raikkon Berries Raikkon Berries are a type of flora native to Raikkon on the island of Zhyun, these berries along with the enchanted flower petals from Vlonqo are used by tattoo artist of Weh'le as tattoo ink mixture. Xaolans Xaolan trees, known for their gossamer flowers, is a type of tree from Zhyun in Ionia which leafs and flower petals are used to create white tea. Culture Festivals= Blossom Festival A festival where painters, musicians, calligraphers and other types of artists celebrate the artistry of Ionia. One such festival was held in Jyom Pass in the Zhyun province, where the infamous was finally captured. Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-| Gallery= Zed Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Akali, Jhin, Kayn, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 1 Cover 2.jpg|Akali, Jhin, Kayn, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Jhin and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Jhin and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Jhin The Man with the Steel Cane 01.jpg|Jhin "The Man with the Steel Cane" Illustration See Also * Confessions of a Broken Blade * Leaving Weh'le * Mind of the Virtuoso * The Bird and the Branch * The Man with the Steel Cane * What Once Sailed Free * Zed Comic Category:Places Category:Ionia Category:Factions